


AN ANSWER

by Jeannexta



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, HijiGin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mob/Gin, OkiGin, Oneshot, Seme!Hijikata, Uke!Gintoki, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: [HijiGin; sekuel dari `A CALL`]Ternyata tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Gintoki menarik napas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali memikirkan jika Hijikata sudah punya pengganti dirinya.Gintoki tak tahu kalau di tempat berbeda Hijikata sedang berusaha membuat pikirannya tetap waras. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Namun tetap saja tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang jika memikirkan Gintoki sekarang sedang bersama pria lain.Apakah mungkin masih ada kesempatan? Karena dengan itulah, apa yang selama ini keduanya cari mungkin bisa terjawab.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	AN ANSWER

**Author's Note:**

> Sekuel dari `A CALL`.
> 
> Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. 
> 
> Setting: Canon Universe yang dibuat dengan Alternate Reality dan Alternate Timeline
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort/Drama
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Words: 2k+
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin). Slight, OkiGin, Mob*Gin.
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love dan Yaoi, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. Rating M untuk jalan cerita yang bertema dewasa. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dari mana pun cinta itu datang, dari arah yang salah atau benar, torehan pertamanya selalu jadi yang paling menyakitkan. Mungkin karena kita membuka seluruh hati. Mungkin juga karena dia membutakan, hingga tanpa sadar kita membayangkan versi terindah semua fairytale yang pernah kita baca dan dengar.*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuklah."

Gintoki masih bergeming. Pria berambut cepak yang berdiri di depannya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Menunggu.

Kebimbangan itu muncul. Gintoki menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa memang ini yang dia inginkan? Dari segala macam bentuk pelarian, mungkin hanya inilah cara agar hatinya bisa menerima cinta dari pria lain.

Tangan pria itu akhirnya terulur. Gintoki mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum meraih tangan itu.

Sekarang waktunya untuk melupakan dia.

Lupakan Hijikata Toushirou

*******

Yamazaki berdiri diam di depan pintu. Sudah hampir lima belas menit terlewati. Haruskah dia memberitahukan hal itu pada Hijikata? Tapi setahunya wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Gintoki.

Menarik napas panjang, Yamazaki akhirnya membuka pintu geser di depannya. Hijikata masih sibuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas di atas meja. Mungkin lebih baik dia beritahu saja, daripada nanti tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak karena menyimpannya sendiri.

" _Fukuchou_ , aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin ingin kau lihat."

" _Nani_?"

Yamazaki mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam buku laporan yang dipegangnya. Kemudian diulurkannya kepada Hijikata sambil menahan napas tanpa sadar. Hijikata mengira foto itu hanyalah foto buronan yang biasa diterimanya, namun ternyata—

"Saat sedang melakukan pengintaian, kamera yang kupegang tak sengaja mengambil foto itu...," suara Yamazaki terdengar gagap saat melanjutkan, "so-sosok yang terbaring di depan beranda itu tak salah lagi, _Yorozuya no danna_..."

*******

Pukul delapan malam tepat, Hijikata mengemudikan mobil patrolinya keluar dari area markas _Shinsengumi_. Malam ini dia tak ada jadwal patroli, hanya sekedar mencari angin. Alasan sebenarnya karena sejak kemarin pikirannya tidak bisa fokus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas.

Karena foto itu.

Rahang Hijikata tiba-tiba mengatup keras. Berusaha menekan dalam-dalam emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian di pematang hari itu. Ketika Gintoki memukulinya. Meneriakkan semua yang tersimpan di benaknya. Lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Mobil berhenti mendadak saat Hijikata menginjak rem. Nyaris saja dia menabrak kucing yang melintas di depan mobil. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang memenuhi pikirannya membuatnya jadi kurang fokus mengemudikan mobil. Namun baru saja Hijikata akan menjalankan mobilnya lagi, pintu penumpang di samping kanan depan tiba-tiba dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali menjemputku? Sudah hampir sejam aku menunggu dan kau—" perkataan Gintoki urung selesai begitu dia melihat siapa yang duduk di jok pengemudi.

Keduanya saling pandang.

Hijikata tak berkedip. Pria perak yang biasa memakai seragam _zunborans_ ke mana-mana itu, saat ini sedang memakai _kimono pink_ bermotif bunga sakura. Di atas kepalanya bahkan terlihat dua _ponytail_ yang sewarna dengan rambut aslinya. Wajahnya bahkan dipolesi _make-up_ yang tak berlebihan. Jika saja suaranya tidak terdengar khas kaum Adam, Hijikata sudah mengira yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu Gintoki versi wanita tulen.

Belum sempat Gintoki membuka pintu di sampingnya, bisa dirasakannya lengan kanannya ditahan oleh Hijikata.

" _Matte_. Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" Hijikata tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Gintoki menatap lengannya yang ditahan sambil berkata dingin, "Lepaskan aku."

Dulu Hijikata pernah mendengar informasi dari Yamazaki kalau pria perak itu kadang bekerja di klub _okama_ ; klub yang berisi pria-pria berpakaian wanita, alias banci. Tapi karena saat itu dia belum melihat buktinya, makanya Hijikata tak memercayainya.

" _Chottomatte_!" Sekali lagi Hijikata mencegah Gintoki yang akan turun dari mobilnya.

Untuk yang kedua kali, gerakan Gintoki kembali tertahan. Kali ini Hijikata menahan bagian belakang ikatan _obi_ -nya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. "Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku," desisnya.

"Kau... jangan bilang kalau kau menjual dirimu dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjual diriku? Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Hijikata mematung. Memang benar. Semenjak hari itu, dia sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan pria perak itu.

Tiba-tiba jendela di samping Gintoki diketuk seseorang dari luar. Gintoki menoleh.

" _Danna_ , apa yang kau lakukan di dalam mobil Hijikata- _san_?" tanyanya setelah Gintoki membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Tadi aku salah masuk. Aku kira kau yang ada di dalam mobil ini," Gintoki menjawab, sembari menepis kasar tangan Hijikata yang masih menahan bagian belakang _obi_ -nya. Kemudian melangkah turun.

" _Naruhodo_. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan beberapa bawahanku di markas," jelas Okita sambil berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di belakang mobil Hijikata. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Gintoki menggeleng, "Bukan hal penting."

*******

Malam itu, entah kenapa kedua kaki Hijikata seolah punya pikiran sendiri untuk mampir di rumah Gintoki. Pria perak itu jelas saja terkejut saat membuka pintu.

"Mau apa kau? Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Apa Cina _musume_ ada?"

"Hah?" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat, "Ada perlu apa kau dengan Kagura? Dia pergi menginap di rumah Otae dan Shinpahi."

Tanpa terduga, Hijikata menerobos masuk sambil menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki.

"Oi, _Teme_! Apa-apaan ini?!" protes Gintoki saat Hijikata menutup pintu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk menuju kamarnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Hijikata baru melepaskan tangannya begitu sampai di dalam kamar. Kemudian pria perak itu didorongnya hingga jatuh tepat di atas _futon_.

"Mau apa kau?!" Kedua tangan Gintoki berusaha mendorong bahu Hijikata menjauh.

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita di dalam mobil tadi? Jika kau memang sudah menjual dirimu pada lelaki lain, aku juga akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta." Suara Hijikata terdengar dengan napas yang mulai memburu berat.

Gintoki tercekat, dia langsung tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. "Kau pikir aku ini wanita pelacur?! Jangan harap aku akan melayani nafsumu! Menyingkir dariku!"

Kedua pupil _navy_ itu mengelap. Logika yang selama ini membuatnya masih berpikiran waras sudah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu. Gintoki bergidik saat melihat seringaian berbahaya yang mengembang di bibir Hijikata.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum semuanya selesai."

*******

Alarm yang berbunyi dari ponsel seketika membuat Hijikata terjaga dari tidurnya. Kantuknya langsung menguap hilang saat menyadari dia terbangun di tempat yang jelas bukan kamarnya.

Menahan napas tanpa sadar, Hijikata melirik ke samping. Gintoki tidur di samping kirinya, dalam posisi membelakangi sambil meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Tangan Hijikata terulur, namun terhenti di udara saat suara itu terdengar.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Nada dingin yang langsung membuat kilasan memori semalam terputar di benak Hijikata.

Gintoki yang berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Gintoki yang mengerang, merintih, dan akhirnya... menangis karena pasrah.

Tangan Hijikata mengepal kuat. Apa yang telah terjadi semalam tidak bisa di- _reset_ kembali. Sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan semua itu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya semakin dibenci oleh pria perak itu.

Tanpa suara Hijikata meraih kemejanya yang teronggok di samping _futon_. Setelah selesai memakai seragam kerjanya, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Langkah Hijikata terhenti tepat di ambang pintu, sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Pria perak itu masih tidur memunggunginya, tapi bibirnya terbuka dan berkata,

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku."

*******

"Toshi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kondou bertanya khawatir, untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah hampir seminggu, Hijikata terlihat seperti patung hidup. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu memang masih melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, tapi Kondou tahu ada masalah yang terus menghantuinya.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hijikata. Kondou menghela napas berat dalam hati. Dia tak bisa memaksa. Karena Hijikata hanya akan bercerita jika memang dia ingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan siang dulu di restoran itu, Toshi?" Menurut laporan yang didengarnya dari Yamazaki, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu jarang terlihat makan di kantin markas. Hanya teh dan kopi yang dikonsumsinya. Jelas saja Kondou khawatir. Bagaimana kalau sampai Hijikata jatuh sakit, padahal dia 'otak'-nya _Shinsengumi_.

Hijikata mengangguk tanpa suara. Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Kondou melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan restoran. Keduanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu utama restoran. Seorang pelayan menyambut dengan ramah begitu keduanya melewati pintu kaca kembar yang terbuka horisontal.

"Oh, Sougo, Yorozuya, ternyata kalian berdua juga makan di restoran ini?" Langkah Kondou berhenti tepat di samping meja. "Kalian tak keberatan kan kalau kami juga duduk semeja dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja Kondou- _san_." Sougo bergeser sedikit dari kursi panjang yang didudukinya.

Hijikata bergeming. Satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong hanya tersisa di samping Gintoki. Meski tadi sempat bertatapan mata dengan pria perak itu, Hijikata tahu dia tak diperbolehkan untuk duduk.

_"Jangan pernah tunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku."_

Perkataan pria perak itu masih menghantui pikiran Hijikata sampai sekarang.

"Kondou- _san_ , aku baru ingat masih ada berkas penting yang harus kuselesaikan di markas. Aku pergi duluan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hijikata berbalik pergi.

Kondou sontak berdiri, "Oi, _chottomatte_ , Toshi! Setidaknya isi perutmu dulu dengan makanan! Kau bahkan belum makan dari semalam!"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tak merespon, dan terus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sangat khawatir kalau dia jatuh sakit." Kondou menarik napas berat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali untuk duduk.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya, Kondou- _san_..." kata Sougo. "Lagipula dia tak pernah sakit, kecuali sakit gigi."

Tanpa kentara Gintoki menatap keluar jendela besar di sampingnya; melihat sosok Hijikata yang berjalan menjauh.

*******

"Sudah cukup." Sebelah tangan Gintoki mendorong bahu pria berambut cepak di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu begini?" protes pria itu. "Terakhir kali juga seperti ini. Kau menyuruhku berhenti padahal aku belum sempat memasukimu!"

Gintoki tak membalas. Entah kenapa sentuhan pria ini sangat berbeda dengan sentuhan Hijikata. Kedua tangannya sibuk memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Jujur saja padaku. Kau pasti belum bisa _move on_ dari _fukuchou_ _Shinsengumi_ itu, kan?"

" _Urusai_."

Pria itu tertawa mendengus, "Kenapa? Aku benar, kan? Harusnya kau bersyukur masih ada aku yang mau berhubungan denganmu. Karena siapapun yang tahu kau itu bekasnya, pasti tak ada yang mau lagi!"

Kedua mata Gintoki seketika menyambar. Emosinya menggelegak di dalam dada. Hanya ada satu hal di benak Gintoki sekarang. Cukup membuat pria ini sekarat.

*******

Telepon hitam di atas meja berdering nyaring. Gintoki yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar langsung menyeret langkah ke arah meja. Siapa klien yang meneleponnya sepagi ini? Sambil menguap, diangkatnya gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

/"Gintoki..."/ kantuk Gintoki seketika menguap hilang ketika mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu, /"Aku minta maaf atas semuanya."/

Hanya itu. Lalu terdengar suara 'tuuut' panjang; menandakan si penelepon di seberang sana sudah memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

Gintoki masih berdiri mematung. Jelas saja tak menduga wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu akan meneleponnya.

Setelah meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya kembali, Gintoki menjatuhkan dirinya, dan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya sambil bersandar di meja. Sepasang matanya menerawang jauh.

_"Jangan pernah tunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku."_

Seandainya dia tak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat itu pada Hijikata...

*******

"Toshi, mau sampai kapan kau menyimpan masalahmu sendiri? Bicaralah padaku."

Hijikata menoleh. Kondou menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu. Tapi Hijikata masih memilih bungkam.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendengar masalahmu dari Yamazaki." Kondou kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau memang kau masih mencintainya, bicaralah baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin dengan begitu—"

"Aku sudah dibencinya," potong Hijikata. "Dia juga sudah pernah bilang padaku, agar aku jangan muncul lagi di depannya..."

"Tapi, Toshi—"

"Sudahlah, Kondou- _san_ ," Hijikata tersenyum terpaksa. "Mungkin inilah balasan untukku karena sudah menyia-nyiakan dirinya."

*******

Ternyata bukan hanya Kondou saja, di tempat lain, Shinpachi yang diam-diam mengamati kondisi Gintoki juga ikut khawatir. Karena pria perak itu lebih banyak melamun tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi remaja berkacamata itu tak mau memaksa, biarlah Gintoki yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Gin- _san_ , bukannya hari ini kita ada pekerjaan membetulkan atap klien, kan?" Shinpachi berkata sambil mematikan televisi, "Kita mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya." Gintoki bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan menuju pintu lebih dulu.

Begitu sampai di tempat klien mereka yang ternyata pemilik penginapan bergaya tradisional Jepang, Shinpachi yang lebih banyak berbicara. Karena Gintoki masih tetap melamun. Setelah diberitahu oleh klien mereka di bagian atap sebelah mana saja yang harus diperbaiki, Shinpachi langsung menarik Gintoki ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Gin- _san_ , aku akan memperbaiki atap sebelah utara sana." Meski khawatir meninggalkan pria perak itu bekerja dengan pikiran setengah tak di badan, Shinpachi akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Tapi setengah jam kemudian saat Shinpachi kembali ke tempat Gintoki, pria perak itu malah tidak memperbaiki apapun. Shinpachi menepuk pundak Gintoki dari belakang. Tak menyangka kalau pria perak itu akan tersentak kaget. Dan karena hal itu tubuhnya jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga membuatnya termundur-mundur menuju pinggiran atap. Shinpachi tercekat. Dia terlambat meraih tangan Gintoki yang akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

"GIN- _SAAAN_!"

_Bruk!_

Kedua mata Gintoki masih terpejam rapat. Dia mengira akan patah tulang setelah jatuh dari atap berlantai dua. Namun ternyata seseorang tak sengaja menangkap tubuhnya di bawah. Saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, Gintoki seketika mematung melihat wajah Hijikata.

Beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berdiri di belakang Hijikata juga tak menyangka kalau wakil komandan mereka secara kebetulan menangkap Gintoki yang jatuh dari atas.

Gintoki yang baru tersadar sontak melompat turun.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau sedang memperbaiki atap!" Hijikata berkata sambil berlalu pergi.

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tak tahu, Gintoki sedang berusaha meredam jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Gin- _san_ , kau tak apa-apa?!" Shinpachi yang baru muncul langsung bertanya dengan panik. Gintoki menggeleng. "Eh? Bukannya itu _Shinsengumi_?" Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berjalan menuju gerbang depan.

"Iya, untunglah tadi Yorozuya- _san_ ditangkap oleh _fukuchou Shinsengumi_ saat jatuh dari atap," kata pelayan yang lewat di koridor terbuka dan melihat semuanya dari awal.

" _Naruhodo_ ," Shinpachi menghela napas lega. "Untung saja, jika tidak kau pasti sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Gin- _san_ , eh, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

"A-Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Dengan tergesa, Gintoki melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Shinpachi yang menatapnya dengan alis mengerut.

*******

Ternyata tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Gintoki menarik napas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali memikirkan jika Hijikata sudah punya pengganti dirinya.

Gintoki tak tahu kalau di tempat berbeda Hijikata sedang berusaha membuat pikirannya tetap waras. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Namun tetap saja tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang jika memikirkan Gintoki sekarang sedang bersama pria lain.

Apakah mungkin masih ada kesempatan? Karena dengan itulah, apa yang selama ini keduanya cari mungkin bisa terjawab.

*******

Hijikata menghisap rokoknya sambil menatap _kabukicho_ dari atas bukit tempatnya berdiri. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Sepi. Hanya dia sendiri.

Tetapi ternyata Hijikata tak sendiri. Karena seseorang melangkah mendekati ujung bukit tempat Hijikata masih berdiri. Orang itu baru tersadar dari lamunan begitu mencium bau asap rokok yang dikenalinya. Dan di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Hijikata menoleh ke belakang.

Keduanya saling pandang.

Hijikata mendadak berbalik. Berniat pergi dari situ. Namun tertahan oleh suara yang terdengar,

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi!"

Sepasang _navy_ itu mengerjap. Terkejut.

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang agar aku jangan muncul lagi di depanmu?"

Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang benar dia pernah bilang begitu. Tapi sekarang dia menyesali perkataannya itu.

Lalu hening.

Keduanya tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau mungkin tak mau mendengarnya, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang..." Hijikata memecah keheningan lebih dulu, dan menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Gintoki..."

Pria perak itu sempat terbelalak tak percaya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Tapi jika sekarang kau sudah bersama yang lain, aku akan mengalah, dan mengikhlaskan dirimu..."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku bahkan tak sanggup jika melihat kau bersama yang lain..."

Gintoki berbalik. Sepasang _crimson_ itu menatap Hijikata dengan sorot mata sedih. Hijikata tertegun. Dan tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat. Kemudian menarik pria perak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kedua lengan Gintoki balas memeluk. Aroma tubuh Hijikata yang tercium membuat rasa rindunya terobati.

"Boleh kucium?" bisik Hijikata.

Gintoki sedikit tersentak. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk tanpa suara dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Kedua wajah itu mendekat. Namun belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertemu, hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membuat momen itu gagal.

Dengan terburu-buru, Hijikata menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, sebelum keduanya basah kuyup.

Hujan ternyata turun semakin deras di luar. Hijikata mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di jok belakang, sebelum memberikannya pada Gintoki.

Atmosfir canggung mendadak muncul. Gintoki sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menunduk. Sementara Hijikata menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Niat Hijikata untuk menghisap rokoknya mendadak urung begitu melihat kaca mobil bagian depan yang berembun karena diguyur air hujan di luar. Setelah terdiam hampir lima detik, sebelah tangannya terangkat. Jari telunjuknya menulis sesuatu di kaca yang berembun itu.

Gintoki terpaku, saat dia akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan melihat tulisan itu.

_**'Gintoki, aku mencintaimu.**_ _**Jika sekarang aku melamarmu,**_ _**maukah kau hidup berdua saja denganku di suatu tempat?'**_

Wajah Gintoki merah padam. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tapi dia harus menjawabnya sekarang.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Gintoki menulis di bawah tulisan itu,

_**'Ya, asalkan selalu bersamamu.'** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Ket:**

***** Paragraf dikutip dari novel STILL karya Esti Kinasih.


End file.
